


宠物爱人

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486
Summary: 避雷主仆关系和打屁股性癖
Kudos: 2





	宠物爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷主仆关系和打屁股性癖

LAY端坐在餐桌一端捏着刀叉，与餐盘发出清脆的声音，黑色西装格外的笔挺，张艺兴看见他俊朗的眉目，微微垂下的睫毛清晰可见。  
“最近的项目数据不见了。”LAY突然的一句话把出神的张艺兴吓得一抖。  
他不知道说什么，抬头看着他。  
LAY已经吃完了，摆好餐具，交叉着手，面无表情地看着他躲闪的眼睛。  
张艺兴不敢再吃了，把刀叉小心地搁在他没吃完的肉旁边，手规矩地放到餐桌下面。  
“我三个月没有碰你。”LAY站起身来，张艺兴也跟着站起来，差点碰倒了檀木的椅子，“我是不是该尽一下主人的责任。”  
LAY逼近他：“在此之前，告诉我你还有多少东西瞒着我。”  
“我没有。”张艺兴低下头，手指卷着软踏踏的衣角。  
“好。”LAY没再追问他。一只手出现在张艺兴垂下头的视野里，抓着衬衫的纽扣缓慢地从扣眼里挑出来，离他的眼睛那样近，近到张艺兴能看清他骨节上微小的青紫色毛细血管。  
张艺兴下意识地往后退，他明明记得这位总裁不喜欢男人的。  
“这三个月你从来没有尽过一个宠物的职责。”LAY的声音平淡得透不出语意里的责怪，“甚至当你的主人解你衣服的时候还要低着头。”  
张艺兴抬起脸：“不是的……我……以为您……”  
被LAY摔到床上的时候张艺兴依然下意识地往身后的床头靠了靠，这个动作又惹恼了正解衬衫最上面一粒扣子的LAY。  
“他是这么教你的？”  
LAY扳过他的头，冷着声音说：“我没听过一个宠物还有资格生气的。”调整位置，把他捞起来让他坐在腰上，“自己动总会吧。”  
在张艺兴被送过来时就已经失去了拒绝的权利，像他一样缓慢地挑开衬衫，把身体背过去，LAY倚着床头看着他脱长至脚踝的睡裤，手指拉着松紧带从两团屁股肉滑落。  
如果不是LAY根本没有给他准备内裤。  
转过来的时候红了眼，LAY才发现他的身体有多漂亮——突出的锁骨在灯下反光，光在锁骨下方烙下印影，光与影在他的身体上描摹着山水，肌肤白成羊脂玉，镶嵌着两颗梅红的玛瑙。他的身体线条很柔和，纤细的腰随着他的动作摇摆，褪去衣裤的少年在他灼灼的目光下低头解主人的皮带。  
LAY看着他像极了常年养在屋子里的花，病弱的娇美，只在主人开门时惊艳来客，从此让人难以忘怀。  
这朵花依仗美丽被呵护了三年，被兵荒马乱强行带到这里。  
他的臀肉压在被唤醒的肉棒上，有些难堪地把左手压在LAY的小腹，嘴里含住右手的手指，沾满了津液移到后面去做扩张。  
显然这一切在之前都不是需要他自己做的，他只管用好看的皮囊去取悦另一个男人，太久没被触碰的陌生让他皱起眉头，微微红着脸，咬着沾了津液的唇，按在他小腹的手指羞得蜷缩。  
身体被他自己开启，他握住立在臀缝间发烫的东西慢慢塞进柔软温热的后穴像完成一个任务，他扩张得根本不够，身体强行被破开的涨痛让他眼睛湿润，LAY将两人位置调换回来，抬起他的腿向里探直至整根埋进他的身体，LAY才看见他粉红的后穴吞吐肉棒的样子，像另一个他的生命可爱得教人疼惜。  
还没等下一步动作，他就含着整根不断扭动腰部来缓解太过强烈的快感。  
敏感成这个样子，LAY脑子里都是他在别人身下承欢的模样，退出来一挺身，他的脑袋顶到了床头，手抓着床单喘息得厉害，大概是快了些，磨得他皱着眉服软：“……痛……”  
——就是这个媚人的样子让人舍不得放他走。  
LAY把润滑剂揉到分身上再顶进去。  
大幅度的进出增加了快感的强度，神经兴奋得战栗，囊袋打在臂肉的声音不断刺激着LAY的大脑，身体里的热浪高高涌起，全集中到被软肉包裹的肉棒，加快的速度让身下的人有点遭不住，眼里的水汽结成水珠缀在红红的眼角。  
张艺兴闭了眼，腿自觉地圈住LAY的腰，熟悉的快感让他回到了那张温存的床，像以前落在额头的吻让他忍不住落下泪：“呜……boss……”  
LAY的大脑里“砰”地一响，一切都因为他小声呜咽的“boss” 爆炸开来。  
LAY双手撑在他头两侧堵住他的嘴唇。  
他下面骤停的动作和猛烈进攻的舌让张艺兴有点喘不过气，他几乎是咬着他的嘴唇逼着他的舌尖探出来亲昵。张艺兴发出一声短促的鼻音，还没来得及勾住身上人的脖颈LAY就已经离开了他的唇，随手扯过领带，不知道发生了什么的张艺兴看着他耐心地将领带一圈一圈缠绕住他将要释放的肉棒，压迫从下往上传递到他的神经。  
“宝贝儿，你知道你刚才喊的是什么吗。”  
张艺兴茫然地看着他面无表情的脸。  
“你刚才喊的是boss。”  
张艺兴慌得不知道说什么。  
“看来他惯你太过了，没教过你规矩。”  
“不是的……”他被LAY眼里掀起的浪吓得心头一凉，“对不起……我……”  
“是爽得不知道眼前是谁了是么。”LAY折起他的腿撞进去，怒气连带着无法释放的快感在身体里扩散，前面的领带像铁铸的环锁住他所有的欲望，他被充溢得要爆炸。  
他被撞回去的呻吟憋成生理性眼泪往下淌，脑子被快感隔断的痛苦塞得一片空白，语无伦次地道歉，“对……嗯……对不起……”  
LAY把他忍不住要探下去的手抓回来压到身边，猛烈而急速的抽插带来的快感掩不过他的愤怒。张艺兴像被摁着头溺到水里，不由得挺起腰来承受过快的颤抖，后背不断摩擦着床单，全身都因为刺激而慢慢变红。  
“知道……知道错了……”带着哭声的呻吟媚成一池春水，“要坏掉了……主人……”  
真是难为了boss割爱。  
LAY一巴掌扇上他的屁股。  
放屁，他的小宠物现在还在想着他。  
他哭得咳嗽，被快感淹没的眼里全是泪：“痛……痛……”  
“打得对不对。”  
“对……”  
真是被宠得太过了，床上也舍不得他疼着吧。  
以至于他连求人都不知道怎么求。  
“呜……哥哥……”  
是这样对另一个男人撒娇的吧。  
扬手又是一巴掌，抽得他身体躲闪，屁股肉泛起红印子，穴口被翻来覆去地摩擦，胀痛的肉棒被捆得紫红，还没缓过来又被一巴掌打得又痛又痒，LAY只打一侧，力道狠得出乎意料，即使是小时候张艺兴也没挨过这样简单粗暴的打，几巴掌带来的疼让他直接回想起他唯一一次被老师打手板的恐惧，仰面朝天的姿势让他没法抱着LAY的手哀求，一边躲一边哭着抹泪道歉。  
LAY不小心碰到皮带扣的声音都把他吓得一哆嗦，生怕他换个更疼的方式，LAY故意把他的腿往下放，打不着他的骨头只打皮肉，疼是一点点泛上来的，他禁不住去摸火辣辣的屁股瓣儿，听见LAY没有起伏的语调：“拿开，不然打到手了。”  
不能打手，打手更疼，有过心理阴影的张艺兴急急把手缩回来，每疼一下都收紧了核心，像个套子紧紧包裹住体内仿佛有生命力的部分，紧到能描出它凸起的青筋。他又无法持续用力，每当他缓过点劲放松了身体又被抽到同一个地方，腰部肌肉因为反复收缩而变得酸胀。  
体内的东西冲破被迫紧张的防线顶进来。  
“错了……艺兴错了……”与让他躲闪的痛同时袭来的还有无法排解的尿意，憋得他额头冒汗，蜷缩着脚趾眼前模糊，撞进身体的器物压着腺体好像能直接顶到小腹，有液体从领带里渗出来，他被最后一巴掌打得抽搐，“哥哥——啊痛——别打了——”  
突然的退出让他喘息着抹掉眼泪，充满希望的眼睛看着LAY表情并没有缓和的脸。  
LAY根本没有抬头，继续顶进去顺便把他想伸下来的手拍掉。  
“我不是你哥哥，你心心念念的好哥哥不要你了。”LAY被他夹得后腰发痒，冷着声音说。张艺兴仰起的脸可怜的乖巧，声音被折磨得发颤：“你是，你是我哥哥，你是我唯一的哥哥……”  
“情话来得倒快，也是他教你的。”  
LAY伸手拉了一下活结，被囚禁的欲望涌出得太快让张艺兴狠狠一抖，侧卧弓着身子抽抽搭搭地哭，透明的液体跟在白浊后面一股一股湿透了床单。  
LAY第一次见张艺兴不是三个月前的拍卖会，是四年前的张家。那时企业刚刚起步，他去找张老爷子资助，在等老爷子出来时他看见了敞着门的书房里的张艺兴。那时候他小很多，眉目还稚嫩的少年聚精会神地练书法，偶尔一抬眼看见了门口的LAY。  
小孩儿一愣神，笔尖儿的墨全落在宣纸上了，他慌乱地把这一张团起来，再抬眼全是埋怨他的意思。  
第二次见是在车里看见张艺兴和长姐在乐器店，弹钢琴的样子干净得让LAY心空。  
再一年张家与boss的合作破裂，张老爷子已经辞世，张家父母车祸身亡，boss留下了张家的儿子，长姐去往美国。  
不容置疑被当成情欲容器的张艺兴生活只能依赖给了他一条命的男人。  
LAY用了三年将他从boss身边夺过来，他思念了三年那个干净的少年。  
他比那个少年漂亮得紧，眉眼全是透着孩子气的娇纵。  
他认不出他了，忘记了那一眼埋怨后LAY倚在门口的笑容。  
他反应过来的时候已经在吻着他的锁骨，张艺兴痒得躲，下巴也是湿的，还在抽噎，没从这场激烈的床事里缓过来，LAY摸摸他的屁股：“疼不疼。”  
抽得半个屁股团子微微红肿，LAY自己都不知道有多重。  
“不……不疼……”张艺兴一边躲他的手一边模糊地答，明显是怕了他，悄悄垫了腿抬起被打的半边屁股。  
“……他死了，我干的。”  
张艺兴躺在床上闭着眼。  
“你还喜欢他。”  
张艺兴拿手背捂住眼睛。  
“家里的监控，你没堵干净。”LAY突然笑了一声，“还挺聪明，你怎么不想想他如果真的爱你怎么可能想不到你要被我压着上床。”  
“他说。”张艺兴的声音因为方才激烈的哭泣和呻吟发哑，“他说，你只会和女人上床。”  
“我只会和我爱的人上床。”  
LAY把头靠在张艺兴的胸口，听他温柔得像海浪的心跳，手掌小心包住半边被打惨了的屁股瓣儿，“我早一点就好了，他只是比我先一步把你带走了。”  
“你还练不练书法了？你当时怨我扰了你，我这几年学得有样了，想着教你。”  
LAY把他光裸的身体搂到怀里，怕他疼得厉害让他趴在自己身上，“我给你买钢琴，你能不能尝试着像喜欢他一样喜欢我。”  
张艺兴埋在他怀里还抽搭着鼻子，哽咽着说好。


End file.
